


MCYT Oneshots

by technocolors



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technocolors/pseuds/technocolors
Summary: Oneshots of MYCTS made off of oneliners given to me by my friends :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Citrus and Lavendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneliner: I will always be on his side, no matter what he does, he needs me just as much as i need him.

Sapnap knows Dream is up to something. The way he comes home all giddy and excited, his clothes a mess and the normal freshner he's so used to being replaced with a citrusy scent. Maybe it meant nothing, maybe it was all in his head.

But something tells him his suspicions are right when he stays up the one night, talking on the phone to George about it all. He's ranting by the hour as the clock ticks and ticks, the hour line making it to 4 am as bags start to form under his eyes. George is telling him it's alright, nothing matters, it's okay, blah blah blah. 

It's all fucking bullshit, and he knows it.

At around 4:26 am, the door opens and a light flicks on, revealing a tired Sapnap talking at light speed on the phone with George. Dream is concerned, it's at this point Sapnap should be asleep.

Sapnap startles, whirling around to see his partner. He hits mute on the call, placing the phone facedown as he faces Dream. 

"What are you doing up, Sapnap?! It's 4:30 am in the morning!" Dream tells him, pulling him into a hug, but Sapnap pushes away. He smells of that godforsaken citrus.

"Where have you been, Dream?" He asks, trying to avoid eye contact.

Dream tells him the usual answer, "At work."

Sapnap knows he's cheating. He knows he's lying. But, he says nothing, only a nod. Dream kisses his forehead lightly before walking upstairs. 

Sapnap watches him go, looking at the man he once loved with a burning passion. The man who he once played minecraft with on those rainy days, the man who he once trusted so much, the man who he once found his comfort. 

But, like all good things, it's all gone now. 

With a heavy heart, he goes back to the phone, unmutes himself, and George asks what happpened. He speaks with a sadness in his voice that he doesn't bother to mask.

"I will always be on his side, no matter what he does, he needs me just as much as i need him." 

And with that, he hangs up.


	2. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneliner: "Let's play spin the bottle."

"Let's play spin the bottle."

Dream offers, looking around the room. George and Sapnap are the only ones there, but they're enough. He grabs one of the many wine bottles from the table, sitting on the ground as George and Sapnap follow suit. The floor, wooden and polished, is cold against their legs, a perfect spinning aid to the bottle's glass outside.

George grabs the bottle neck tentatively, grasping it in his fingers as he starts to give it its momentum. It spins and spins, the cork pointing to them all before it slows down, stopping right at Dream.

Dream stares at it, this was what he had intended when he suggested the game. But, he never thought it would actually happen. Sapnap laughs, goading George on as Dream sits on his heels, his heart thumping with anticipation. 

George shuffles over to him, propelling himself across the floor with his hands. As he reaches Dream, he recognizes the burning, aching feeling in his chest, ringing through his ears so loudly it almost knocks him down.

What is going on?

He wonders, looking his friend in the eyes. 

"Just a kiss, right?" He asks skeptically, hazel eyes meeting the green. Dream nods, and George leans up, kissing him firmly on his lips before pulling away, flustered at the interaction. 

The fire in both of them grows and grows, reaching George's throat as his tissue burns, making him dizzy. Without another word, he sits back at his spot. 

Dream is surprised, but he is able to get back into the game quickly. The game continues, going on through the night as they get increasingly more and more drunk. 

The clock strikes 1 in the morning, snapping them out of their drunken thoughts long enough for them all trudge to bed, footsteps slow and heavy.

But an accident occurs, one that left George in Dream's bed. He doesn't know why he's in here, why he's in his friend's bed, laying next to him as a spouse would do. All he knows is that burning passion in his heart. 

George is confused. He's afraid, even. Afraid of what? He doesn't know.

Dream walks in, sitting next to George on the bed, laying with his legs up against the wooden headboard and his head right by his friend's crossed legs.

Dream stares him down, rubbing the back of his neck softly before speaking quietly, attempting to not awake Sapnap in the room over.

"Y'know, your kiss was pretty-" He stops himself. What is he saying? He cannot do this, right here, right now. 

Can he?

George opens his eyes. He looks up to Dream quizzically, parting his lips just the slightest. 

It makes Dream go crazy, his mind is ringing with anticipation as George repositions himself, sitting up and facing his friend. Dream wastes no time, propelling himself forward as if he were falling down a 12 ft building. His lips crash onto the others as he grabs the back of George's neck, pulling him in.

The kiss borderlines on fierce, with the way Dream proceeds to swipe his tongue over George's lips, and the way George tilts his head for better access. 

If this was a kiss, the one done in spin the bottle was surely children's play. 

Hands tangle in hair as the kiss drags on, tugging and pulling while free hands try to find a resting spot anywhere. Waist, hips, shoulders, jawline? It's all for them to explore.

When they finally break apart, George smiles. The fire still rages, but it's muted slightly, as if this kiss were a bucket of icey water that was splashed over it.

Dream lays down with George, George's head resting on his chest. He plays with one of Dream's hoodie strings, while Dream wraps his arms around him in a comforting way. The sun takes its dear sweet time to rise, but by the time it does, they're already asleep, hangovers promising to resurface later on in the day.


	3. Four Thirty in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two to chapter one, the Oneliner being "You're still mad at me for that!? That happened years ago!"

It's been years since that call with George. Sapnap hasn't said a word about the cheating, keeping his promise to stand by his partner's side. He still remembers it, turning the words in his head like they're pieces to this ongoing puzzle.

But like I said, it's been literal years since that phone call. Since Dream came home smelling of citrus and not lavender. Since he came home way after midnight, clothes rumpled. So, he shouldn't need to worry anymore.

Yet, he does when that godforsaken citrusy scent replaces the lavender. When Dream comes home at 3:24 am, in a rush so much that his tie is on wrong.

It worries Sapnap, and he confronts him over breakfast about it in the morning. And yet, he gets the drill answer of "I was at work, doing late shifts."

He looks down into his Cheerios and sighs. Maybe he should let it all go, stay in his partner's arms and forget about citrus and lavender. It all seemed to go over his head anyways.

When Dream leaves for work that afternoon, Sapnap follows him. He walks down alleyways, through crosswalks full of cars, even catching the bus to get there. When he reaches the work, the sign doesn't read that the office is open.

In fact, it looks abandoned, with a note saying that the lot is up for buyers. His stomach drops as he reads the note, checking the address again and again in an attempt to prove himself wrong.

But, this is the place he asked to go. So, where was Dream?

He shakes thoughts out of his head, and calls George with a heavy heart. George answers promptly and asks what is going on, why he's calling so early when their calls usually happen during the early hours of the morning.

He says nothing to answer, and tells him everything. How Dream is proven to be cheating on him, or at least doing something on behind his back. George is comforting, assuring him it's okay, and that he just needs to confront him and see what's going on.

Sapnap doesn't believe it'll work, though.

It's around 4:15 am when Dream arrives back to their apartment, Sapnap sitting at the dining room table as the door opens, startling Patches into a frenzied run for cover. He's on the phone with George, but they're silent, waiting for Dream to flick the light on.

When Dream's eyes register in the dark, he sees his partner's silhouette sitting at the table just like he was that one night. In a panic he quickly looks for the lavender freshener to cover up the citrus.

"Looking for something?" Sapnap asks angrily as he clutches the freshner in his hand.Dream starts at the noise, and in his haste, he flicks the light on. Sapnap turns, not bothering to mute the call as he holds the lavender freshner endearingly in his hands.

"Well, where were you?" Sapnap asks, his voice cold and calm but with a sense of authority behind it. He's finally calling the shots.

Dream struggles for a response. Does he say he's at work? Does he say his mother needed his help and he wanted to see his sister? Does he come clean? He goes with what he believes to be the safest option, work.

"At work, dear. Where else would I be?"

Sapnap nods mockingly, and starts to speak in a high pitched voice in his frustration.

"At work, dear. It's not like, y'know, the office has been closed down for five fucking months, right?" He snaps, making Dream's eyes widen in surprise as he searches his mind for a retort.

"I-" Is all he is able to muster. He sits down, and lets Sapnap berate him with questions.

When he's done, Sapnap tells him something while George stays on the phone, mute, speaking along with him.

"It's just like that time I caught you fucking cheating! You're lying to me, and I don't think you understand how much it hurts."

Dream snaps too, his voice like a bark. "You're still mad at me for that!? That happened years ago!"

Sapnap throws his hands up in frustration. "Why the fuck wouldn't I be!?"

Dream stands. "Yeah, okay, I cheated! Oh fucking well! You're the one who called," He gestures to the phone, "George! You two became all buddy buddy huh?"

He storms up to his room, and scaring Patches for the second time that night as she comes out to comfort her owner. Sapnap bangs his head against the table in defeat, telling George he can unmute himself.

He has to get out of this apartment, and the sooner, the better.


	4. Freedom is Fickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No oneliner for this one, but a prompt of "SBI Royal AU"
> 
> Also, very short, I was rushed and didn't want to make a whole fanfic over it.
> 
> Can and probably will be it's own fanfic in the future!

Let me start you off well.

I can't do a single fucking thing right.

Every little thing I do in this family, it's gotten a sort of backlash that I've given up on talking at this point. I hate being royal. I have to live up to my father's expectations, to be as great as my brothers. Why me? Why me with my busted braces, my unruly hair, my dirt-caked fingernails, why did I have to be royal? If you ask me, it makes no sense.

Oh, by the way, the name's Tommy.

Now, let me tell you the rules of this place. We can't do jackshit without a sort of permission from our father, Phil. Techno stays in his room, talking to the knights about battle strategies while Wilbur stays reading about democracy. But I want to go out. I want to experience the world, all the treasures it awaits me.

But with Phil's stupid rules, I can't.

I'm stuck here, cooped up in my room depressed while they do what they want.

I wake up in the morning, staring longingly out my window at the mountains that tower above even the highest walls of the castle. Techno and Wilbur may like stayin here, acting as if they were moles afraid to see sunlight, but I'm not them. I'm Tommy, I'm not Phil.

Or Wilbur.

Or Techno.

Or anyone in this god-damned castle.

I'm Tommy, and I want to be free.

If Phil wants to keep me cooped up, he can try. If Wilbur wants to try and show me how living like this is luxurious and one of a kind, he can only attempt. And if Techno wants to teach me battle stratagems in order to somehow convince me I should stay, well, he should know that it'll fail.

One day, I'm going to get out, and I'll show everyone who they fucking messed with.

They'll see.


	5. Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneliner: "So what do I have to live for?"

Wilbur's at the edge of a cliff, staring off into the sunset. The colors mix into a reddish orange, blending together with his faint tears as his eyes well up in anger. He takes in the last of surroundings. The soft green grass under his feet, the sun gleaming against his battered, tired self, and the gentle winds blowing against his back.

Ohh how he'd love to just end it all right here, right now.

Phil doesn't love him, no one does! He's nothing more than a chess piece in a large game, controlled by whoever's above. Nothing more than a puppet at the mercy of a marienette's strings. So why should he continue? Why should he suffer to this?

A voice sounds, startling him out of his dark thoughts and almost making him fall off the cliff.

"Wil?"

He turns, and he sees Phil. His father, the one who was supposed to protect him. To keep him safe when he was scared, to hug him and whisper comforting things in his ear, to fucking be there when he needed him most!

But alas, Phil never showed to his side as he grew older. He focused on Tommy and Techno, Tubbo even!

"Hello Phil." He speaks, not bothering to turn back to the sunset. It's easier to not see where he's destined to fall anyways.

Phil is afraid, he starts to step towards Wil, but it only makes him back up further to the edge. 

He looks to his son, his heart pumping adrenaline through his veins.

He's gonna do it, he thinks, He's actually gonna do it.

Wilbur looks to his father, the emotions he's kept tightly bottled up flowing out of his vocal cords. It burns his throat, burns his head. God it hurts. It hurts so bad he just wants to stab a dagger through his heart and let the blood spill out of his body, all down his shirt as his life slowly ebbs away.

Phil watches as Wilbur backs away, nearing closer to the edge of the cliff. "You don't love me, do you? You only love Tommy and Techno, so what do I have to live for?"

And with that, he leans back, falling down along with the sun as it disappears under the horizon.


	6. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No oneliner, only the prompt to write the infamous "Welcome home Theseus!" scene from Techno's live.

Tommy leans against the yellowy wall of his newfound quarters, under Techno's home. He hears footsteps and his brother's muttering fade away. It signals that Techno has left, and Tommy can 'borrow' more supplies. He gingerly climbs up the ladder, using his pickaxe to mine the stone covering the entrance. He climbs up the next ladder and looks in the chests strewn around the room. He hears footsteps, but before he can register who they belong to, Techno walks in.

Techno and Tommy stare each other down, challenging the other to make the first move. Techno strides over obviously annoyed and grabs Tommy by the collar. He pulls him upstairs, sitting him down at the table as he sits opposite of him.

"Gapples." He says pointedly, holding out his hand. Tommy starts emptying his pockets of everything, taking out items ranging from gapples to pictures of him and Tubbo. Techno grabs the things Tommy has stolen from him, standing and starting to place them in chests.

"Can I keep my pictures?" Tommy asks, snatching the crumpled pictures that he treasures so deeply.

"I don't want that stuff. I just want the things you stole," Techno says, slamming the chest, "Because, unlike you Tommy, I don't go around stealin other people's shit."

Tommy jumps at the slam of the chest lid, hanging his head in embarrassment. Did he think he'd get away with stealing his brother's items? Was he that stupid?

Techno notices Tommy's flinch and looks his brother up and down. His clothing is torn in some places, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail, his eyes dark and sad. It's obvious that Tommy is struggling. His gaze softens, and he lowers his voice.

"You can stay here. But please, tell me beforehand and don't just camp under my house. You'll give me a heart attack with that." He says, walking over to Tommy and crouching down, balancing himself on his heels. He smiles at his brother, standing abruptly and grabbing his hand, "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Tommy stands, letting Techno pull him into what has become a whirling snowstorm outside. His eyes brighten up as he realizes he is back with his brother, and although he was still mad at him for what he had done then, he still missed him nonetheless.

Tommy sighs as Techno leads him over to a hill, his feet trudging in the snow as he walks behind his older brother. He shivers against the cold, hugging himself for warmth in his ripped t-shirt and pants. He needed new clothes, and he needed them quickly. With his health and conditions, cold weather could cut through his remaining life like a sharp knife. He focuses back on Techno, tuning back into his words as he comes to a stop.

"Tommy, stand here," Techno asks him, pointing to a seemingly unimportant spot in the snow. Tommy walks over warily, his fingers tightening on his sword.

"Y-You're not gonna kill me are you?" Tommy asks him, his breath catching on the last word. He's afraid, but doesn't want to show it to anyone but Dream. He hears his brother laugh and looks up at him.

"Of course not, I would've stabbed you a while ago if that were my intention." Techno laughs lightly, putting his arm around Tommy's shoulders. He looks up to the wall, and speaks in a clear, matter-of-fact voice, "Now, you see this wall, Tommy?"

Tommy nods, trying to see what Techno has planned. He watches as Techno slowly glides over to the wall, revealing a stone button. He nods his head over to the button, signaling Tommy to press it. Tommy is apprehensive, walking over cautiously. Buttons were such a touchy subject for him, it had destroyed L'manburg, it had taken everything he found comforting away, even one of his brothers. He didn't want Techno to die to a button either, even if he still had three lives. He presses the button, stepping back quickly as he hears a piston activate.

The wall starts to collapse, slowly being pulled down by pistons. He yelps in surprise as Techno grabs him roughly by the shoulders, laughing. The door stops at the ground level, showing a room full of wither skulls, the achingly familiar soul sand T shapes looming next to a fully enchanted netherite armor set.

"Welcome home, Theseus!" Techno exclaims, taking his hold off of Tommy's shoulders and running gracefully into the room. He does a small twirl in the room, smiling as he looks at Tommy, "Ohh, we're gonna do so much violence!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tommy shakes his head in fear as he walks in the room, "I just want my discs back. There is no reason to-" But he's cut off.

"Oh sure. You'll change your mind." Techno mutters as he grabs the armor off the stand, handing it over to his brother. Tommy puts it on, taking off the old, cracked diamond armor and dropping it to the ground, making it break into shards. He admires the armor, smiling gleefully as he realizes.

It's always been "Dream SMP" and "L'Manberg" and "Pogtopia" and "The Badlands" and "Logstedshire". But when it comes to Techno's new base? Tommy just calls it "Home".

He's finally home.


	7. His L'manburg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No oneliner again, only a prompt to write L'manburg blowing up on the war of the 16th.
> 
> [Dedicated to my friend, Marissa, a Wilbursoot simp]

Wilbur smiles as he stands at the microphone, looking out to his land. It has always been his, he'd just taken... a hiatus on leading. Sure, he would say that instead of him being exiled by Schlatt. It's for the best, he thinks as he looks down at the gathered audience.

"I'm going to hand off my presidency to someone. Working in government would be hypocritical of me to do after all this, therefore, there's only one other person who could lead as president." He takes a deep breath, looking over to Tommy in the sea of people. He remembers what he said almost a month ago, it rings softly in his head. You're never gonna be president, Tommy. He speaks clearly, keeping those six words in his thoughts.

"Tubbo, I want you to come up onto the stage." He says with a small smirk upon his lips. He watches Tommy's hopeful face fall the slightest bit, and he finally knows that he's won that little, argument -if you could call it that-. The voices in his head are still ringing those six words as Tubbo walks up the stairway, cheers of the crowd sounding behind him.

As Tubbo nears the podium, he starts to feel weak. He gets flashbacks from exactly one month ago when Techno had shot him under Schlatt's orders. He stares at Wilbur, he can't seem to form a sentence. He steps up to the podium, taking a deep, calming breath and speaking as clearly as he can.

"I'm kinda on the spot here, surrounded by friends, enemies -which I don't hate all that much I'll be honest-, but, I enjoy seeing this unity. That's really what matters. Whether we fought against each other, or together, there's a solid future to be built on here. Yes, it has damages, but everything does! When I think of damages I think of a piece of wood which has nails banged in..." Wilbur tunes him out. Thinking of a plan, while everyone is clapping to Tubbo he slowly slinks away from the square, walking along the hilly grounds towards that room that drives him to a point of insanity. He breaks through the stone covering the entrance, covering it back up as he walks through the hallway towards that damn room.

He walks in, looking around himself as he sits himself down in the chair. The walls have his anthem written on them -courtesy of him-, and there it was. The button, still here after all this time. He could press it now! It was in his arms reach, ohh it would be so amazing. To blow it all up. He didn't have anything to get from here anymore. L'manburg wasn't even under his power anymore. Even with Tubbo as president... He wouldn't be as great as Wilbur. Wilbur knew that he was the best president L'manburg would ever see, he knew his father would be proud of him. Where was Phil? Would he ever visit again? God, he hoped so.

He stretches his arm, his fingers running over the wooden button. The rough, splintered wood scratches and cuts his fingertips, making him pull his hand back and wipe the blood on his jacket.

"What are you doing." A voice sounds, making Wilbur jump in surprise. He recognizes the voice, it's his father's.

"Phil?" He asks, looking to his right and left for him, "We just made Tubbo president, we killed Schlatt!" He exclaims, still afraid of what his father would think about this whole, blowing up thing.

"Where are you, Wilbur?" Phil asks him, his voice dangerously calm. Something is wrong.

"Oh, in L'manburg. You wouldn't know, Phil, I can go get you if you need." He offers, yet he gets no answer. He turns around and stands, but there is no need to go find Phil.

In fact, he's right there.

"Mhmm. In, L'manburg, right?" Phil says, his arms crossed and his gaze dark. The game is up.

"T-This is L'manburg..." Wilbur trails off, swallowing his anxiety and sitting back down as Phil walks up beside him, before speaking again, "D-Do you know what the song is? The one on the walls."

"I do." It's a simple phrase, it could mean anything. Was Phil angry or not? He'd never know.

He sighs, and starts to ramble to Phil, "Well, there was a special place... Where men could go and emancipate..." He shakes his head, pulling his knees towards his chest, "But, it's not there anymore."

"It is, you just won it." Phil tells him, pulling Wilbur into a hug, "And you want to blow it all up?"

He sighs again, swallowing his guilt as he accepts the hug shakily, "I do, I really do..." He says, tears pricking his eyes as he looks at the button over his father's shoulder. "Y'know, it might not even work. I could just press it."

"You really wanna take that risk?" It was a genuine question. Phil pulls out of the hug, holding Wilbur by his shoulders gently.

Wilbur yells in agitation, frustration, and sheer anger. "I'm always so close to pressing this button, Phil! I've been here about seven or eight times, and every time something, SOMETHING goes wrong!" He hits the arm of his chair with his fist, the emotions that he's kept bottled up for weeks finally spilling out.

Phil smiles sadly. He steps back, holding out his hand. Wilbur stands, staring at the button.

"There was a traitor, Eret. He had a little line that he said," Wilbur looks over to his father, who nods for him to go on, "It was never meant to be."

And with that, he slams his hand against the button.

Phil gasps, covering his mouth. Wilbur salutes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watches L'manburg turn into nothing better than a useless wasteland. Everyone is reacting largely. He hears Dream's yells of victory, he hears Niki's cries, Quackity's yelp of surprise as he is launched into the air, and most of all, Tommy's screams of fear as he watches his home become nothing more than a literal crater of the earth. As the explosions cease, he speaks.

"MY L'MANBURG, PHIL. MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED!" He yells in pride, his breathing heavy as he stops saluting. He hands Phil a sword, his previous bravado vanishing, "Phil, kill me. Phil, stab me with a sword right now."

Phil yells in protest, "But, you're my son!" He exclaims, his hands shaking as he holds the diamond sword in his hands. Wilbur bangs his fist against the wall in anger, speaking in an urgent tone.

"Phil!" He snaps, making Phil oblige to his orders. Phil takes the diamond sword, stabbing Wilbur in the chest as Wilbur falls to the ground, lifeless. Blood trickles down Wilbur's chin, the tears stop flowing, leaving salted tracks down his cheeks. His eyes close a final time as blood runs down the stained white shirt. Phil hugs his son one last time, tears running down his face as the sword clatters against the stone.

Wilbur is at peace in his final moments, the ringing in his ears outspeaking the voices as he musters the slightest smile before black fills his vision.

He's finally free.


	8. Faded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneliner: Snatching the book from Dream's hands, Ranboo holds it to his chest tightly. Snapping at anyone, especially one of his fellow SMP members, wasn't something he'd normally do but this book was and is extremely important to him. It was the one thing that'd he'd put weeks of work into, to finally recollect once again.

Ranboo runs down through the entirety of the SMP, his breathing winded and his heart pounding. He can't find the book, the one thing that he needed to keep to finally solve that memory mystery. He needed to obtain the answer, and with how close he was, he should've been able to.

He turns over to his house, where only mere hours before he sat writing in that same book. He passes by the front door in his haste. That book was his lifeline, both the final destination as well as the bright light.

He looks for the thief. They're nowhere to be found, the field is empty as the sun dies over the horizon, its orangery light filtering through the trees. He sighs, shaking his head as he checks the time on his watch.

It's a quarter to 7:00. He's running out of time.

He turns back, retracing his steps. He should be the only one here, theoretically. But, he's not. Ranboo stops himself at the front door, a thing visioned as odd if he were in the presence of others. But, like I said, he should be the only one here. Who else would be wandering here?

Dream. 

Dream had been acting odd as of recent, slinking around corners, sauntering cautiously around the SMP as if he were afraid of being caught, even running off to an unknown place for hours at a time. If anyone had a motive, it was him. Ranboo turns around to head towards logstedshire to ask Tommy where Dream is, but he hears a voice singing a little tune sound from the house.

Oh yeah, he's also prone to voice stims.

He turns back to the door, opening it gently, seeing Dream lounging at the bed with a book in hand and his head lolled back as he looks up at the ceiling.

He stares, shocked, at the book in Dream's hand, leather bound and with a red ribbon bookmark.

That's his memory book.

He strides over, his feet pattering muffledly against the wooden floor. Dream turns his head, looking back at him as he makes his way over. As Ranboo stops in front of Dream, Dream ceases his voice stims as best as he can, standing up speaking in his lighthearted voice that's most definitely not right for the situation they've been thrown into. 

"Ranboo! What brings you here on this fine evening?"

Ranboo stares through his greeting coldly.

"You know exactly 'what brings me here,' Dream, this is my house. Now, give me my book back."

Dream's face portraits mockful shock, something that nearly sends Ranboo into a blinded rage.

"Not too professional of you, Ranboo."

"I just want my book back and for you to leave my house." He grits his teeth.

"Here." He holds the book up to him, starting towards the door.

Snatching the book from Dream's hands, Ranboo holds it to his chest tightly. Snapping at anyone, especially one of his fellow SMP members, wasn't something he'd normally do but this book was and is extremely important to him. It was the one thing that'd he'd put weeks of work into, to finally recollect once again.

Dream opens the door, but before leaving, he says something that makes Ranboo's blood run cold.

"Such a shame, huh? Tubbo, an adolescent boy who was nominated president of L'manburg almost a month ago, will never get to see his friend again. His friend in question, Ranboo, has been caught committing treason against his friend's country by keeping in contact with the person he'd exiled. In this little leather book, he speaks about all the things that he's done. I can already see the headlines."

Was he implying... It couldn't be, right?

He turns around, seeing Dream leaning against the doorway, his hair in his eyes and a smiling dancing upon his lips, seemingly unhinged. But, his posture is calm, confident even. He twirls a piece of paper in his fingers, inky letters covering the white in Ranboo's handwriting.

He did it. He had read his memory book. 

Most of all, Ranboo was going to look like the bad guy.


	9. a note from the author :)

hi everyone! 

so, I started this as a joke with some friends of mine, we thought about how "maybe" this could get popular, but I had my. . .very prominent doubts.

i'm glad you like the writing, I'll be sure to continue it in the future!

also, if you want to contact me, my twitter is https://twitter.com/technocoIors (the L is a capitol i) and my discord is technocolors#1570 :]

have a good day/afternoon/night, and do check back for more works in the hopefully near future! i have a few au's and x readers in the docs app.


	10. Innocence and Shattered Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneliner: "Don't act so innocent."

Sapnap enters the prison, the looming walls suggesting impending doom. But that's all cliche, right? So scary oh nooo, it's a fucking jail, jesus christ. But, as Sapnap looks around himself at the walls, cracked and purple glow surrounding him, he can't help but feel like this atmosphere is a tad eerie. 

Sam greets him softly, seeming to be reluctant to fully welcome him here. Sapnap doesn't take offense, however, and soon enough he's on the way to Dream's cell.

Sapnap saunters down corridors behind Sam, holding the mask he always carried around for Dream as a spare in his hands. The mask's material gives him comfort, how he runs his fingers over the raised bumps that indicate eyes and a smile. George carries one as well, they were used in case Dream ever needed a new one or just for his friends to have a piece of him over the time.

As Sapnap prepares to walk across the bridge, Sam leaves him off with instructions, and a farewell statement of, "Good luck getting him to talk."

The cell is dark, the lava popping spontaneously as purple drips out of the cracked obsidian like honey out of a hive. A clock sits perched on the wall, the glass slightly shattered and barely functioning. Sapnap wonders to himself why Dream would have a clock, but as he scopes the cell out more and more, he realizes how he can't tell if a second itself has passed in this time.

He finally glimpses a figure, who is curled in the corner, focusedly observing Sapnap over his arms. When Sapnap takes notice, the figure dives his head down deep into his empty embrace, trembling in cowardice.

"Don't act so innocent." Sapnap sighs, looking over to the huddled figure in the cell. He can tell it's Dream, his now matted and tangled blonde hair being illuminated by the lava's dim glow. The orange jumpsuit he sports is stained and his arms are cut and bruised to a point where scars won't settle for weeks. Sapnap can't refrain from feeling sorry for Dream, but nonetheless he cannot do a single thing to help him. 

He did something punishable, now he paid for the punishment. That was how the world worked.

Dream doesn't speak, but he looks up and starts to stand. His lips seem to be pursed slightly and his gaze is dark, a single eyelid twitching slightly from time to time. Sapnap wants to fulfill the impulse to embrace his friend, to run into Dream and feel his arms tightly envelope Sapnap's figure. However, he's hesitant. Dream was a criminal, right?

But could he still be that same, friendly, funny guy Sapnap always knew him to be?

Dream fetches a worn, battered, leather bound book from a nearby table, snatching a pen along with it. He begins to furiously write, stopping only when he's finished and meandering over to Sapnap and outstretching his arm holding the book. Sapnap opens the book, slightly bewildered, reading the messy script he fondly remembers from childhood.

'I am not talking.' It reads, which makes Sapnap suppress the urge to roll his eyes in frustration. So, this is what Sam meant by getting Dream to talk. Sapnap sighs, giving Dream back the book and asking, "Why aren't you talking?"

Dream scribbles again, not looking up until he hands Sapnap the journal. There is no new wording, simply a repeat of his previous statement. Sapnap again sighs, handing Dream the book and querying him pointedly, "Can you say anything other than 'I am not talking'?" But, it's more of a demand than a question.

Instead of answering, Dream ventures over to the clock, pointing mutely at the words written messily at the bottom. They read "DO NOT BURN." on the clock, which confuses Sapnap even further. Then, he opens the book, flipping to a new page, and writes a response. When Sapnap reads the words, he can't help but feel the puncture of guilt in his chest.

There is no longer punctuation in Dreams writing, but there is also a drop of water on the paper, something that wouldn't happen in a place where water seemed to be more scarce than in the deepest caves. All it reads is, "you took so long" which makes Sapnap feel the pinpricks of guilt even more as he realizes the water droplet is a fresh tear, because when he turns back up to his friend's face, he can see Dream running a sleeve over reddened eyes.

"Well... I don't know, man, you hurt a lot of people, but you hurt specifically me; from all of the stuff you did it took me a while to decide to come and see you." But he still felt like he had more to say. "It wasn't the easiest thing, but um, I feel like-I don't know, man, you're better than this."

Dream doesn't answer, nor does he write something in the book. Instead, he traces a finger along the clock rim, staring into the ticking hands dejectedly. 

Sapnap struggles to keep up the conversation. "You like to look at that clock? You don't know what to say? You can talk to me, y'know." 

No answer prevails, making Sapnap try harder. "Once upon a time we were best friends, if you can talk to anyone you can talk to me." 

Dream looks up at that, but his mouth stays tightly shut and he doesn't verbally answer. He attempts to hand the clock over to Sapnap, who rejects it softly and waits for an answer. Dream opens the book, holding the clock in one hand, trying his best to write in an answer. As Dream hands Sapnap the book, he turns away quickly as the sound of an Elder Guardian rings out, replenishing the fatigue effect on both of them. 

"im on strike" Sapnap reads, which causes him to ponder what exactly dream was on strike for. "You're on strike?" He asks, handing the book back. "I've heard you haven't been the most well behaved I guess, burning clocks and running into the lava. So, you're just not gonna talk to anyone? For as long as you're in here, or...?"

Dream turns a page, scribbling again in the messy, loopy script. Sapnap repeats his original question, "So, what are you on strike for?" 

The time it takes Dream to write his answer seems to take millennials, causing Sapnap to release a heavy sigh and looking around the cell once again. "Your cell is looking a little...run down." He murmurs, but Dream doesn't take notice. 

"it was a security measure" is written on the yellow page, but why did that take him so long to write?

Sapnap repeats the answer aloud. "It was a security measure? Ohh okay." But a hint of sarcasm poisons the words to an extent. "You're still my friend, like yeah you deserve to be here and you did bad things but I still care." 

But as soon as Sapnap finishes the book was already handed to him and being shoved into his hands. All it read was "ill get out one day" which makes Sapnap slightly apprehensive of continuing to stay here. Was this visit only fueling that desire to break free? His mouth feels dry as he forces out the words "You can't. Look I love you man but you gotta stay here."

This only causes Dream to write more furiously, soon tearing a small hole into the paper in his frustration. The written answer is longer than the rest, reading, "i spent days i broke the lectern i was making a portal and he did this"

Sapnap feels himself become more and more frustrated. "Look, dude, Dream, y-yo-you can't you can't try and escape, okay? L-Like I miss you being out there with us too but you did like-you gotta stay here dude. This is where you belong for now."

Dream turns away, curling his fists and glaring angrily at the wall. Sapnap tries to reassure him. "You know- You know maybe I'll come and visit you. George will come and visit you, y'know, we can still be friends; you have to stay here for now."

He's let it out now, made a promise he isn't fully sure he can keep.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to be sad, or upset, but like, dude; I think- I think you know that this is where you gotta be as well." He tries to say apologetically, but Dream doesn't take notice as he writes in the book. "Please don't try and escape." He says finally as Dream starts to walk away.

Sapnap follows him dejectedly, trying to be the voice of reason. "Come on, that's just gonna make Sam mad. You're just making this harder on yourself!" But Dream looks back at him sadly. "Alright?" You don't- You don't need to make this more difficult than it needs to be.. Okay? You're gonna stay here, and yeah, it's gonna suck!  
But, you're tough, you can get through it."

Dream reopens the book, continuing to write. He soon throws over the book, Sapnap catching it and opening it gently to read what he's written. All it says is, "eventually" making Sapnap fight the desire to punch the fucking shit out of him.

"No. You- You might have to stay here, forever. I don't think- I don't think you're leaving here." He snaps as he hands back the book, but it's just shoved back into his arms by Dream. 

Sapnap again fights the urge. "No." He snaps, handing the book back, only for it to once again be shoved back into his hands. He repeats what he said. Dream doesn't listen. 

"Look. I want this to be clear to you, Dream. What you did- The things you did, this is what got you in here, okay? So, you've got to stay here un-until however long you need to be. And if you try and come out- If you try and break out early, Dream, if you try and break out early-you only have one life left."

Sapnap doesn't want his friend to die. But it seems like sooner or later, it may happen. "And, y'know, I don't think it's gonna be Tommy, it's not gonna be Techno, Dream. If you break out of this prison, it's gonna be me who takes your final life."

Fuck. He... that's his best friend who he just threatened. He feels his heart drop, but he can't seem to dam the flow of words spilling out of his mouth like running water.

"And it's not because I have any resentment to you, or anything, it's because this is where you need to be. You have to stay here." He calms himself down, ceasing his harsh tone and trying to comfort Dream. 

Dream reopens the book, turning away from Sapnap. “We can still be friends, I can come visit you, but you need to stay here.” Sapnap tries a final time, but to no avail it shows as Dream hands him back the book, unable to look him in the eye. 

The writing reads ‘can you pass a message’ which only makes Sapnap’s throat close. What message? Would he pass it to Tommy? To Techno? To George, maybe? But all he asks Dream is “To who? And for what?” in a saddened, monotone voice that implies he’s given up trying to convince Dream.

‘he stopped visiting’ Is all the book reads, which grasps Sapnap’s attention. Who would’ve stopped visiting? Tommy, mayhaps? All Sapnap asks is “Who?” and watches carefully for Dream to start and scribble an answer.

Dream doesn’t however, instead he paces around, making Sapnap follow him repeating the question. Soon enough, he starts to write, handing over the book in no time at all. 

All the writing spells is ‘ranboo’ which makes Sapnap think. “Ranboo? You want me to pass a message to Ranboo for you? What message?”

Dream takes the book gently back in his hands, hesitating before he writes an answer. When he passes the book back to Sapnap, Sapnap feels dread sink in as he looks at the two grammatical symbols on the page, seeming to stare into the depth of his being.

:)

“Just a smile?” Sapnap asks uneasily, shutting the book tight and seeming to hastily hand it back to Dream. “I mean… If you really want me to… But it doesn’t seem like a big deal to me.”

Sapnap swallows the gathered saliva in his mouth. He starts to feel like he’s being observed through the cracks in the walls, as if his senses have been genetically heightened beyond perception. It’s just a smile. It’s just a smile. He thinks to himself, but he’s not convinced.

Dream finally smiles gently as he hands the book back to Sapnap, but the smile seems almost… Fake? All he wrote was “thank you” in the page, and to Sapnap’s observations he ripped out the previous page that contains the smile. The page is in Dream’s grasp, being folded fondly and gently. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Sapnap says, but he’s eager, almost desperate, to leave. “If I pass that message, you need to promise me you’ll stop throwing your clocks away, I’ll keep visiting. But maybe we can get a sort of compromise here?”

Dream looks up, taking in a sharp inhale. He stares Sapnap dead in the eye, like he were a predator stalking prey. Then, he finally speaks. His voice is broken, cold, almost as if the foundations of Dream’s being were crumbling that very moment. 

“yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, i plan to do more but literally i have so many different works going rn and school said "fuck your writing you have exams" so ive been really busy but hopefully thats gonna be over now but thank you for reading! this was a longer one too


End file.
